This invention relates to the field of mechanical technology, in particular to a recliner regulating device.
At present, functions of angle-regulating and back's quick-folding may be realized in most of the recliner which then will be locked up after the angle-regulating is completed so as to fix the angle between the recliner seat and the recliner back.
There are mainly two modes to achieve angle-regulating in the prior arts. The first mode is disclosed for example in Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 200420017699.4 titled “Plate spring type armchair angle regulating and back folder nuclear installation”. As shown in FIG. 1, two-slider configuration is adopted in this device to realize the angle-regulating. This device possesses the merits of compact conformation and exempt to maintenance. However, because two sliders are adopted in the device, after the central shaft 101 rotates, the sliders 102 will make translation in the sliding grooves toward the circumference of ratchet gear 106 under the action of the return spring 103 until the slider teeth 104 are engaged with the ratchet gear teeth 105 completely. Also, owing to the two-slider configuration adopted, after the slider teeth 104 engage with the ratchet gear teeth 105, the central shaft 101 may not be at the center position due to the effect of the sliders 102. Therefore, the problem is that the engagement between the slider teeth 104 and the ratchet gear teeth 105 is instable.
The second mode is disclosed for example in Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 01250171.9 titled “Core driving device for chair angle regulator”. As shown in the FIG. 2 and 3, the cam mechanism of this device includes three sliding grooves and three sliders. The cam mechanism of the device further includes an unlocking part having cam grooves 202 and a locking part having reinforcement ribs 201. The cam grooves 202 and central hole of the cam are produced by punch process. As the intensity of the unlocking part is bigger than that of the locking part, when the entire thickness of the cam meets the locking requirements, intensity margin of the unlocking part is oversized, which leads to an increase of the entire thickness of the device and a bad manufacturability when punching the cam grooves 202 and the central hole. When the punching condition is satisfied, the thickness of the locking part is identical with that of the unlocking part, as shown in FIG. 3. Since the forces applied on the locking part when supporting the sliders are bigger than that applied on the unlocking part, the stress is different. Moreover, it is difficult to manufacture the cam, because the cam has reinforcement ribs and the profile thereof includes a plurality of curved segments. This device adopts an attaching-type configuration, which leads to the structure of the device ponderous and bulky.